outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Underground Lab (Outlast)
Underground Lab is the eighth and final level in Outlast. __TOC__ Summary After Father Martin commits self-immolation in the chapel of the Administration Block, Miles enters the elevator, rigged by Martin to go to the Underground Laboratory. It passes the Administration Block, then, continues to the lab. Upon entering the lab, you see dead guards at the front desk, where Martin had shown you the security footage of the Walrider throwing and smashing the guards to their deaths. Passing through many hallways, Miles reaches a door that triggers an alarm, and with it, the Walrider. The Walrider chases Miles until he comes to a set of double doors, and he is grabbed by Chris Walker, and thrown. Before Walker can kill Miles, the large Variant is grabbed by the Walrider from behind, thrown into the walls repeatedly, and ripped apart from the inside. Miles automatically uses his camcorder to record this event, giving you Death of the Soldier. After further navigation, Miles enters a small room with dead guards, and a wall of glass dividing him and Rudolf Wernicke. Wernicke explains that Billy Hope must die, as he's the current host of the Walrider, and killing him would end the Walrider. Miles decides that he will carry out Wernicke's wishes, and murder Billy. He moves deeper into the lab, and finds Billy in his glass sphere, being kept alive by various pieces of equipment. Miles then closes the valve to the Life Support Fluid Resivior, and then runs to disable the power across the lab. The Walrider appears again, chasing Miles throughout. After disabling the power, during a jump from one catwalk to another, the Walrider grabs Miles, throwing him about. After he lands, he gets up, and moves towards the main chamber with Billy, to manually override his life support's failsafe. Once he activates it, Miles draws his camera, and watches Billy die. During the process, the Walrider grabs Miles, throwing, elevating, and then dropping him several times. The Walrider then fuses with Miles, as his previous host was deceased. Miles lands, gets up, and then stumbles back towards the way he entered. Upon reaching a set of double doors, he finds Wernicke, and several soldiers with weapons drawn. He puts his hands up in surrender. The guards open fire, regardless, and presumably kill Miles. The player can then hear Wernicke exclaiming, "Gott im Himmel (God of Heaven/Oh my God), you have become the Host," just before a guard yells, and opens fire. The Walrider can be heard slaughtering the men as Miles lies helplessly on the floor. Video Walkthrough Gallery Notes & Documents *Under the Mountain can be unlocked by filming the reception desk at the beginning of the level. *The Pride Of Wisdom can be found at the reception desk, next to a dead guard. *Variant Postmortem can be found in room A 004, lying on the table. *Morphogenic Formula can be unlocked by filming the whiteboard with a formula written on it for Morphogenic engine in room J 666. *Death of the Soldier will be automatically unlocked when Miles films Chris Walker's death (note that this is a scripted event and will happen regardless of the player's actions). *Gods And Monsters can be found in the C block, next to a dead guard on the table. *Wernicke's Machine can be unlocked by filming the Morphogenic engine. *Morphogenic Engine Chamber Precautions can be found next to the Morphogenic engine's main controls. *Billy Hope can be unlocked by filming Billy Hope inside the life-support pod. *Life Support can be unlocked by filming the LIFE SUPPORT FLUID RESERVOIR. *The Modern Prometheus can be found in the control room of the LIFE SUPPORT FLUID RESERVOIR. *Permission To Proceed can be found in Block E, on one of the tables. *Death of Hope can be unlocked by filming Billy's corpse inside the pod after The Walrider fuses with Miles. Trophies Punished (Silver trophy ) - Finish the game on any difficulty. Pulitzer (Gold trophy ) - Collect all documents and complete all recordings. Lunatic (Gold trophy ) - Finish the game in Insane mode. Trivia *This level contains the most amount of objectives, files and trophies that can be acquired in the game. *There are two prominent numbers in the level: 13 and 666. The number 13, being the total amount of Notes and Documents that be acquired in the level, is considered an unlucky number in various cultures and countries, usually associated with death in popular culture. The number 666, being the number of the room where the Morphogenic formula can be found, is usually associated with the Number of the Beast, a reference to The Walrider. *Two Easter eggs can be found in this level. The first one can be found if the player zooms in on one of the emergency lights which have a label on them that says "Red Barrels", which is the name of the studio that made Outlast. The second one can be found if the player looks closely at the blue barrels in the level which will also have a label on them that says "This is not a red barrel" with the logo of Red Barrels Studio on them to oppose the cliché, as the studio never intended to feature any red barrels in Outlast. *Death of the Soldier is the only note in the game that will be automatically acquired, regardless of the player's actions. *In the Morphogenic Engine room, a Variant can be seen in the back, standing in a bloody hallway, staring at Billy's pod. Levels list Category:Outlast Category:Levels Category:Spoilers